By My Side
by Tifa-Shan
Summary: A short Squinoa. Squall and Rinoa are outside at the balcony after Ultimecia's defeat when they find true love with each other. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII or anything related.  
  
~* By My Side *~  
  
The night was beautiful and filled with fate and happiness. The stars above her twinkled with promise, the pale, large moon hanging over the sea, darkened by the night sky. As Balamb Garden traveled over the calm waters, the gentle breezes blew by her, kissing her porcelain skin delicately. A wonderful night...  
  
All was well now, the threats gone, Ultimecia and her idea of time compression was a part of the past. And behind her, large hallways of the garden were brightly lit, a party ensuing for their victory, a celebration. SeeDs and all other members of Balamb Garden laughed, each dressed in their uniforms, conversations piling up on each other into a mass of voices. Cid and his wife Edea were happy, SeeD having been a success. And every student had to at least see the ones who saved them, heroes now and forever.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly, the young spirited woman, let thoughts of her friends and comrades run through her mind quietly, as she leaned against the balcony over the sea, away from the crowds. She thought about Quistis, the loveless one-time instructor. She and Quistis had been oddly distant, but had stuck together no matter what. She also thought of Selphie, the energetic girl from Trabia who was like a ray of sunshine that always followed the party, and Irvine, the cowboy who was all to easy to laugh at and yet so deep at the same time. Then there was Zell, he got them in trouble from time to time, but he was lovable all the same.  
  
Then the dark haired girl let a sigh escape from her lips, as she thought of her first love, Seifer, now gone from the Garden of Balamb with his posse. True, he had been a troublemaker, but had he really been a bad guy? No...despite what he had done, the Princess of Owls couldn't see him as the evil person some might have regarded him as. He was just misled.  
  
And her thoughts faded away, her deep eyes gazing out into the never-ending sea, giggles and shouts still behind her, but she remained outside in the beauty of the night. A smile formed on her light pink lips, a soft wind blowing her dark brown locks of hair behind her, picking up her blue duster as well that blew around her legs. So much had changed, but it was for the better now. The young sorceress spoke up with her angelic voice at last.  
  
"Squall..." She whispered her knight's name, turning towards the right side of the balcony. She lifted up a single finger, a sweet smile on her face. The silver rings on her necklace jingled slightly with her movement, as the lionhearted SeeD looked back at her.  
  
His grayish blue eyes weren't any longer filled with angst and depression, but happiness to find what he never knew he was searching for. His light brown hair framed his face as a smile could be seen forming on his lips. Squall Leonhart, smiling. Rinoa's knight then took a step to her, as his angel looked to him with that dear happiness. He placed his arms around her form, her own wrapping around his neck as they formed a strong embrace, their lips coming together before they knew what they were doing, forming their first kiss.  
  
They continued to kiss in a lightly passionate way, arms around each other, never wanting to let go. It was faintly shocking to be so close, but welcomed in every way. The touch of Squall's lips so close to hers, and his strong but gentle arms made Rinoa truly content to be with her knight, and he loved having her in his arms just as much. Their lips parted at last, as they gazed into each others loving eyes, smiles on their lips as the stars twinkled above them. Both looked upwards just in time to see that of a shooting star, leaving a white streak behind it, fading just as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
"It's so pretty, isn't it Squall?" Rinoa asked in a dreamlike state, her head still lifted to the heavens above.  
  
"Yes..." He replied, voice soft as it never had been before. "I never thought I'd be spending a night like this..." Squall confessed.  
  
"Do you mind?" She looked to him, eyes glittering.  
  
"No...you're all I want Rinoa. I'd live to just spend every night with you...just like this." He said being completely sincere. He couldn't quit looking at his angel, eyes filled with care and admiration. "I..love you Rinoa."  
  
"Squall..." Rinoa whispered, almost in shock. She was taken at his words...as she hugged him closely to her, falling into his arms. "I love you too...my knight."  
  
"I'll always be there to protect you." He smiled, promising her. Embracing her closely, he stroked one of his gloved hands through her shining dark hair. It was a love destined to last forever.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Selphie and Irvine stood there watching fondly, a failed camcorder in their hands. The girl smiled, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"Oh Irvy...why did the batteries have to die?" She laughed, looking to her cowboy.  
  
"Let's go find some more then, Sephie!" He smirked that trademark smirk, taking her hand. The little Garden Festival leader nodded, grinning. "Let's let them have some privacy." Irvine added.  
  
"What a happy ending....." Selphie said, taking one last look back at the fateful couple.  
  
The knight and the sorceress had found all they ever needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if it was kind of short. This is just a short story, but I really liked how it came out. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please R/R. ^_^  
  
Tifa~Shan 


End file.
